Library support
by Seirona
Summary: [oneshot as promised in my other HP story]I need her, I am walking down the cold and dark hallways of the castle this girl has been on my mind since the beginning of the year. Why her? I don’t know myself...i suck at summaries...just read it


A/n- On the 4th chapter of _Dreams, Nightmare and Draco Malfoy!_ I said I would have a One-shot for you…because I haven't updated in a while…well here it is…

_**--Library Support--**_

**by: ME!  
-or-  
I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe

* * *

**

I am walking down the cold and dark hallways of the castle. I need some time alone, this girl has been on my mind since the beginning of the year. Why her? I don't know…everyone would be laughing knowing how I feel. I can't stand it anymore, no girl ever had this kind of effect on me but why her? I need her, even if she doesn't like me…wich I dread. The only sound I hear is my shoes slacking on the echoing stone ground except that, there is no sound nor light…

I somehow made my way to the library. I only see a red-haired boy coming out of the room looking angry. He yelled something before slamming the door. I hide myself behind a statue unnoticed as he walks by toward his own dormitory. I slowly make my way to the library door. It is supposed to be closed at this time of the night. She must've got a special note to be able to use it at night. After all Madam Pince has never been the nicest person in the school. She was more like a vulture making sure you don't write in or damage the books. But this girl was different, she had always been smarter than anyone else in the school. She was always loved by the teachers…

I entered her sanctuary, her home calmly. There was only small candles lit at the end of the room where she sat. She had her hands on her lovely face and I heard sobbing. I now know she was crying. I approached sligthly and put my hand on her shoulder. Calmly and gently I bring her into a hug, well revversed hug. Because she was still on the chair "What's wrong Hermione?" I ask gently

"Mal-Malfoy? Whaddya want? There is nothing wrong with me ok?" she answered slightly annoyed she moved in a way I could let her go (which I didn't want to do)

She goes in one of the alleys away from me. But sadly for her I follow her and got her cornered in the end between the wall and a shelf. I look deeply at her and see she cried a lot. Was she crying over that filthy guy? "Hermione…I need you…so badly" I whipered as I brush my lips on her ear

"Draco- I mean Malfoy…stop please…" she pleaded as I kiss her ear gently.

"What's wrong with calling me by my name?" I ask my lips brushing on her neck gently my breath making her shiver, sending me a jolt of "electricity"

"N-Nothing…it's just…please Draco stop" she pleaded… I could have my way with her but no, she's the only girl I fully respected, I love her like I never loved anyone else…why her? I continue to kiss her on the neck How much time have I waited for this moment? I do not know myself…she is mine, only mine.

I look into her big honey eyes. They're pools in which I could dive in any moment, my hands are on her waist and I continued to look at her intently. I guess it helped because she got less dense and more relaxed. Her eyes were shimmering with pain, lust and…is that love I see in them? It mostly is…

Out of nowhere, I cup her chin in my hands and I lean in. I brush my lips against hers, waiting for her to tell me she is going to accept me. Her eyes are now shut tightly mine likewise, I feel her leaning in more. I deepen the kiss as my hands found their way back to her waist. I feel her hands finding their way to my own neck and she answered me back. I passed my tongue on her lips begging for entrance which she gladly gave. Then my tongue bumped in hers and I began exploring her mouth, remembering each corner and her sweet cinnamon/honey taste I loved. And her teeth, to think I used to call her bucktooth, her teeth were perfect

My hands found their way to her hair and I began playing with it, it just felt so great. Her soft curls were not bushy, they were bouncy like if it waited this moment to reveal their true self. She broke the kiss to untie our respectful ties. I guess it was blocking our airways because we were panting more than I ever did while kissing. I can't wait any longer seeing her so sweet frowned face, I lean in again more ferociously. She answers back to my other kiss, she is the one with her tongue in my mouth this time. I never thought she would be such a ferocious kisser, looks can deceit. I am sure she never kissed that other boy like this.

I let her go and put my tie back on. We were panting heavily and she blushed as I look at her gently. I turned to leave when she said: "Thank you Draco…"

"For what? …I just kissed you" I answered

"You made me think and I know who I love…Ron was just a git…he only wanted to sleep with me while you…you took my feelings seriously…I was crying because we broke up -Ron and I-" she whispered

I went back in front of her and I said: "Hermione…I love you…I'm sorry if I've been a git to you all those years" I kissed her on the cheek and walked back to the door leaving her, dumbstruck, behind… even if I wanted to bring her back to her dorm, it wouldn't look right; I, a Slytherin pureblood and her a brave Gryffindor Mugglewitch princess, my princess. I sulked at the thought of having her kiss me good night in front of her portrait hole with a Gryffindor interrupting then spreading rumors like wildfire. We are not meant to be…going out with her while this war is on is making her a great prey to the Dark side they'll kill her for sure…we are not meant to be…

"I love you too Draco!" she said next to me as I was going to open the door…

"You taste great, we should do this another time alright? Hermione ... See ya in Potions Monday…I'll ask Snape to put us in partners…if you'd like" I whispered

She nodded smiling and I kiss her on the cheek again and leave the room. I somewhat made my way back to my own dorm. Maybe we are meant to be, secretly we will each other, loving each other…that would be great. I shall protect her…no matter what. She is the one and only.

"It was the best night of my life Hermione…" I whisper as I get in bed and fall into a deep sleep filled with Hermione and myself as a married couple, as parents and as an old couple…what a great night I had.

**fin**

**a/n-Liked it? Hated it? tell me in a review...gimme a lot of 'em gimme gimme (lol) please review? Puppy eyes...**


End file.
